


Modern Family S4E6: Haley's Party

by StoriesFromTheTV



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Sex, Spanking, Television, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheTV/pseuds/StoriesFromTheTV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gloria takes revenge on Haley for throwing a party at her house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Family S4E6: Haley's Party

This, and all my other stories, are planned to be standalone stories set during episodes of TV shows. Any events or situations from other stories do not roll over unless stated.

The set up for these stories may be ridiculous, so if super realism is your thing, I apologize.

If you have any story ideas based on this show or others, that you can explain don't be afraid to post a comment/shoot me an email and I'll see if I can add it to my list of ideas.

This is set in the TV show Modern Family. It will focus on the characters Gloria and Haley. 

I would like to thank Pyrofanity for editing. 

*

"Haley!" Gloria screeched at her step-granddaughter Haley. 

"Oh, crap," Haley responded knowing she was in trouble, having just been caught throwing a party unsupervised at Gloria's house. "Listen, Gloria," she continued, trying to think a way out of this mess. "Okay, everything I told you technically was not a lie," she finished; referring to the fact that she told Gloria that her uncle would be supervising the party. She did leave out the part where she meant it was Gloria's 14-year old son Manny, who was technically Haley's uncle, who she was talking about.

"You lied to me so that you could have a party without supervision!" Gloria shouted at Haley; her thick Columbian accent really being shown off at the moment, gesturing wildly with her hands around the scene in front of them. 

"Oh, I had plenty of supervision." Haley answered in reference to her oddly overbearing "uncle" Manny.

"He was running around all night with his coasters and vacuum and his "make good choices" speech." Haley explained with an eye roll, trying to show Gloria there was somebody there who had control of the situation, since she certainly didn't. 

Alcohol was flowing, and most of the crowd were freshman in college, and were 19 or so like Haley and she saw this as an opportunity to truly fit in with her classmates haven't felt a twinge of loneliness after leaving her home. She had set this all up with Gloria after helping out with her family's stupid yard sale earlier in the day, and was able to throw it due to her school being on break for the long weekend.

Everyone was making out, or worse, with other partygoers, including quite a few lesbian couples prominently being watched by other guests who either hadn't noticed the spat between Gloria and Haley or simply didn't care. 

"Good, somebody needed to be responsible." Gloria commended. She was aghast at the situation occurring in her house and furious at Haley for throwing the party there and getting Manny involved.

Gloria is a middle-aged woman with a ridiculously curvy figure. Her ginormous 32 F breasts were currently being shown off by a low-cut patterned dress that reached down just above her knees. Her very shapely ass was also on display in the tight dress and was protruding out behind, a sight which she caught many stares from passing men and even women. Her body was built for sex and everyone who saw her knew it.

She noticed quite a few of the boys at the party, and even a few of the girls, were checking her out, which she greatly enjoyed. She knew she was incredibly sexy and loved to show it off. In all honesty her husband Jay, Haley's grandpa, wasn't giving her enough sex recently and she had felt underappreciated. All the attention she was receiving, even the few furtive glances at her cleavage thrown her way by Haley, only made her resolve and excitement to do what she was planning even higher.

Haley, on the other hand, was very petite. She was over half a foot shorter than Gloria and had a very slender figure. She barely weighed 100 pounds and had perky 19 year-old boobs that she hoped would keep growing. They were firm 32B's to go along with her very tight little round ass that she was very proud of. She was wearing an incredibly skimpy string bikini with a loose fitting shirt top over her suit.

"Everybody out!" Gloria screamed at the top of her lungs and achieving an impressive volume. 

People looked up in shock but saw the anger in her eyes and most complied. The few stragglers were given dagger-like stares from Gloria until they left. She even motioned for her son to go with them, secretly hoping he would glom onto some of the older kids and perhaps stop being the peculiar child she was worried about him becoming. Manny reluctantly followed while looking back at her to confirm she wanted him to leave.

She grabbed Haley's arm as she was trying to sneak out amidst the rest of the party emptying out. 

"Not you little missy, you need to be punished!" Gloria said with a look in her eyes Haley had never seen before.

Still holding onto Haley's arm, Gloria dragged her over to her living room and sat herself down on the dark leather couch. Haley was left standing and put one arm over the other while looking down and trying to convey an apologetic stance to hopefully lessen whatever long talk she assumed Gloria was going to give her.

Haley was too used to her own mom's way of discipline that she was startled when once again Gloria grabbed her by the arm and yanked the skinny teen towards her. She fell onto Gloria's lap with her stomach on Gloria's knees and her ass in the air and let out a sexy little gasp. "Perfect," Gloria thought; looking down on the tight little teen ass in front of her in both anger and lust.

"What are you doing...?" Haley started to ask. 

"Quiet little girl, this is what happened to bad little girls when I was your age and this is what happens to bad little girls now!" Gloria shouted. 

That quickly shut Haley up who was now a bit worried about what Gloria had in store for her. Gloria took her right hand and slowly rubbed it over Haley's ass cheeks earning a moan of mostly shock from Haley. However, Gloria's experienced ear could tell that is was also laced with pleasure. 

Gloria shoved the cover-up over Haley's ass and grabbed hold of the bikini bottom the younger girl was wearing. She roughly pulled it upwards which left only a string in between Haley's ass cheeks, exposing more skin which was a sight that Gloria greatly enjoyed. 

Haley, having realized what Gloria was going to do, shouted at her incredulously, "You can't spank me! I'm 19!"

"When my mother caught me making out with the neighbor's daughter when I was 19 she spanked me! And if it was good enough for me it is good enough for you!" Gloria shouted back with finality, startling Haley with her tone and the content of the story she just told her. 

Gloria raised her hand preparing it to start spanking Haley. Haley resigned herself that this was happening and arched her back a bit to give Gloria an easier target because she did not want to piss her off more.

As the first slap rained down on her ass, Haley became aware of something she hadn't known up until that very moment. Spanking turned her on. As the younger girl wiggled and squirmed in her lap, Gloria picked up on this. The first slap had been almost playful. The second was a bit harder as was the third as well. This continued, along with an increase in the speed in which she was slapping her ass, for several minutes.

Since the bathing suit was nothing more than a string in Haley's backside riding in between her ass cheeks, each slap was coming into direct contact with her bare skin. All of this combined to heighten the arousal that Haley was feeling and brown-haired beauty could feel her pussy quickly getting very wet. 

Gloria felt this too, and commented on it to Haley, "Seems you are a naughty little girl too."

Haley looked up at Gloria in embarrassment and was surprised to see a smug grin plastered on Gloria's face. She was clearly proud of the effect she was having on her young "granddaughter". Gloria let her hand roam over Haley's ass; this time squeezing and fondling it to try and get a reaction from Haley. Haley looked up at Gloria while biting her lower lip, clearly enjoying the feeling of hands sensually touching her smooth ass.

Gloria had briefly forgotten why Haley was originally on her lap, but suddenly remembered. She brought her hand up abruptly and slapped Haley's ass once again, this time much more harshly. The spanking continued for a while. Gloria would spank Haley for a period, then forget or ignore why she was there so she could play with the firm tushy in front of her for a bit. Gloria let her free hand move to her own breasts which she slowly kneaded and groped, greatly enjoying the sight and feeling of spanking Haley.

Haley missed the feeling of a hand spanking her as Gloria had gotten caught up in touching herself and caressing Haley's ass. Haley decided to spark a bit of anger in Gloria and knew just what to do.

"Spank me grandma, spank me!" Haley shouted to Gloria, knowing how much she hated that name. 

"Don't ever call me that you stupid little girl!" Gloria shouted back, angry at the insolent girl on her lap once again. She rained down blow after blow, which only made Haley more excited. 

Gloria watched as Haley placed one hand on the ground to steady herself and without thinking let the other hand snake down her body, stopping briefly to play with her small breasts. It continued on until it found its way inside her bathing suit bottoms. Gloria watched, incensed, as she saw Haley fingering herself right on her lap.

Haley was already close to an orgasm simply from the pure sexual charge the situation had evoked in her. Gloria knew that Haley was close too, and still angry at Haley's previous remark, decided to stop Haley from getting off. Right before she thought Haley was about to cum, the sexy Columbian MILF abruptly stopped spanking her and grabbed Haley's hand out of her own suit, earning a loud moan of disapproval from Haley.

She gently pushed Haley off her lap, so that her young, step-granddaughter was kneeling in front of her and made sure to keep both of Haley's hands off her pussy for now. She pulled her own hands off her breasts and tried to give a Haley a stern look.

"Your punishment isn't quite over yet young lady," Gloria said to the still moaning Haley. "You want to have party with sex everywhere? Then you are going learn what that really means!" she finished in her thick accent which seemed to get thicker now that she was turned on.

"Please Gloria, just let me cum first." Haley pleaded, giving Gloria her best doe eyes, not caring about how humiliating it was to have to ask. 

"Not until I do." Gloria responded, a triumphant grin across her face.

Gloria pulled the straps of her dress slowly down her arms. She let the dress fall to her waist and her tits immediately sprung into view. She had gone braless that night and the look on Haley's face made it well worth it. 

Haley looked up in wonder at the biggest set of tits she had ever seen, not that she had seen very many before save for her mom and sister a few times by accident. They seemed to defy gravity and had hardly any sag at all despite their huge size. Haley's mouth hung open slightly agape as the godly sight in front of her awoke even more sexual arousal in her. Her eyes were like saucers mirroring the hugeness of the sight before her.

"Go ahead, touch them." Gloria softly demanded, knowing she had Haley exactly where she wanted her. 

Haley complied without even thinking. There was a part of her deep down inside that knew she had wanted this since she met Gloria. As her hands first came into brief contact with Gloria's tits, the older woman let out a loud moan of pleasure as she felt someone else touch her sexually. Haley let her hands glide over the enormous mounds in front of her, truly enjoying the feel of them in her hands.

As Haley played with them, she marveled at their firmness and jealousy began coursing through her. She moved each hand over to Gloria's oversized areolas complete with large, and at the moment, very erect nipples. She pinched and flicked each one, earning louder moans from Gloria. This brought Haley out of her daze as she realized what she was doing. 

She looked up to Gloria to inquire about what she should do, but Gloria just peered down and slowly nodded her head. Haley finding a distinct thrill in touching another woman, especially one she was technically related to, did as she was told, relishing in the moan of approval from Gloria. Gloria, enjoying the feeling of the young woman feeling her up, but knowing she needed more, knew just what to do next.

Gloria raised her curvy hips off the couch and bunched her dress up from below her waist up to where the rest of it was scrunched down on her stomach. Haley was immediately given a view that let her know that Gloria had gone without any underwear that night. Gloria's pussy, topped by a small tuft of hair, was directly in front of her and was glistening in anticipation. 

Haley's hands moved slowly down from Gloria's glorious tits and came to rest on Gloria's smooth thighs. She knew what Gloria wanted her to do, but was unsure if she was willing to do so. 

"You know what to do, and if you want to come then get to licking your grandmother's pussy." Gloria demanded with a smirk on her face, hoping to strike while the iron was hot on Haley's need to have an orgasm.

Haley moved her head forward slowly, stunned at herself for what she was willing to do in order to get off. As she got an inch or so away from Gloria's cunt, she warily eyed the womanhood in front of her, instantly noticing a scent emanating from it which she immediately took a liking to. Before she could make up her mind, she felt a hand on the back of her head. Gloria pushed her face the rest of the way and mashed it into her aching pussy.

Haley opened her mouth to argue, but all she got was a mouthful of pussy. As the tastes flooded her mouth, Haley immediately wanted more and before she even really knew what she was doing, she started lapping away at Gloria's cunt while trying to get up all her juices that she could.

"That's it Haley, I always knew you were good at something." Gloria commented.

Haley, for her part, ignored the barb on her intelligence. The sexy teen let one of her cutely manicured hands drift down to her own pussy which she started to fervently rub and stroke, fingering and playing with her own pussy however she pleased. Her mouth was working wonders on Gloria who was happily surprised at how quickly Haley agreed to all this.

Haley's other hand moved up to Gloria's pussy and she used it to quickly find Gloria's clit. She played with it, loving the sensual moans coming from Gloria, and the juices that arousing her produced. She let two fingers move directly over Gloria's pussy, then abruptly shoved them in, causing Gloria to shriek in pleasure. 

"Ay Dios Mio Haley!!!!", the Latin beauty shouted.

Haley then pulled her fingers out and shoved them straight back in as she started to finger fuck her own step-grandma.

"Oh yes, fuck me Haley, fuck me!" Gloria screamed; loving the feeling of Haley's fingers ramming into her, having not felt this much excitement and arousal since she was young in school being felt up by anyone and everyone. Gloria had always been a sexual being and being with Jay had tricked her into thinking otherwise.

Haley dove in with gusto now. Eagerly lapping and sucking away at Gloria's cunt. She loved the taste and feel of Gloria's pussy in her mouth and the sounds Gloria was making only made her more excited. Gloria placed a hand on her head, pushing Haley's face further into her pussy, although by this point Haley needed no encouragement. 

Haley also let her fingers get more into the action both on Gloria and herself. She earnestly fingered herself. She was desperate for an orgasm since her spanking and finally feeling she was going to get one. She also made sure to give her fingers that were fucking Gloria just as much attention, wanting to get Gloria off almost as much as herself. 

Her tongue and fingers explored every inch of the pussy in front of her and Haley couldn't get enough of it. Gloria was ecstatic to have such a hot little thing be so eager to please her and began getting back some of the confidence that Jay's lackluster efforts in bed had been taking from her.

Haley had often fantasized about being with another woman and now munching away at her step-grandmother's pussy was making her more aroused then she had ever been in her young life. Her pink tongue danced around, hitting all the spots she got the biggest reaction from, and her fingers moved feverishly to please Gloria in ways which Haley knew would work.

Now both Gloria and Haley were feeling extremely close to an orgasm. Gloria started to slowly push her hips forward, trying to fuck Haley's face, or at least all that she could while staying seated. She had also abandoned her hand on Haley's head since she assured now that Haley would continue without it. Both of her hands were now on her own heaving breasts and were desperately playing with and pinching her nipples, craving an orgasm and knowing this one would be more intense than any one she had had since marrying Jay.

Haley mirrored, if not exceeded, Gloria's desperation and was furiously rubbing her own clit while trying her best to help Gloria reach an orgasm before her. 

"Oh god Haley, that's it, right there!" Gloria shouted, cumming all over her granddaughter's face. Pure bliss coursed through Gloria as her earth shattering climax rocked her world. She sat shaking and shuddering, shouting out incoherently.

Pride on the other hand was now coursing through Haley who was very pleased with herself for being able to get Gloria off. This was forgotten quickly as Haley realized she now had permission to cum too. Haley's hand in down her own bikini bottoms went into overdrive; flicking and finger-fucking herself without abandon. She even let her other hand move to her own breasts and began playing with them as well. 

Haley wasn't normally one to derive much pleasure from playing with her own breasts, but she was beginning to think that maybe she had been doing it wrong all along. Regardless, right now her nipples were rock hard and the slightest touch of her tits, and especially her nipples, gave her even more pleasure.

This tipped Haley over the edge and just as Gloria was coming down from her own orgasm, Haley came with a force that rocked her entire body. She was blubbering into Gloria's pussy now as the orgasm completely took over her body and mind. Her hands moved subconsciously to grasp Gloria's legs to steady herself. 

This continued for a while, Gloria noted with satisfaction, and ever so slowly Haley's orgasm subsided. The teen was left kneeling with her head now mostly propped onto Gloria's crotch as she recovered. Haley was breathing heavily, as was Gloria, as both girls were extremely exhausted from the whole ordeal.

Haley sat there recovering with a look of pure gratification on her face. Gloria noted with a smirk that her juices were also smeared all across Haley's face. Gloria let Haley breathe for a bit before she grabbed Haley's face in both hands and brought it up to hers. Haley dreamily complied and was more than happy to give in when Gloria began to passionately kiss her. Haley responded by letting her tongue explore Gloria's wet mouth as the older woman returned the favor. 

Gloria let both her hands trail down until she could grab Haley's tight, little booty one more time. This continued until Gloria was satisfied and had sufficiently tasted her own juices, a taste she had always loved, from Haley's mouth and face. Before doing anything else, Gloria took the hand that Haley had buried in her own pussy and slowly moved it to her mouth. She took each finger that had penetrated Haley fully into her mouth and sucked up all of Haley's juices that she could.

She helped Haley to her feet and told her to hurry and get cleaned up and head home. Haley sauntered off to the bathroom while swaying her ass as she walked to give Gloria a show. While Haley was in the bathroom, Gloria pulled her dress together, and smoothed her hair out as much as she could, knowing anything else that needed fixing would have to wait. 

Once Haley was cleaned up, Gloria quickly rushed her out of the house because she knew that Jay or Manny would be heading back soon. As Haley was walking out the door, Gloria made sure to give her ass one final hard spank, earning a shudder and quiet moan from Haley and a large grin from Gloria.

Just as she thought, a minute or so after Haley left, Jay pulled up and entered the house with Manny walking in beside him. Manny rushed up the stairs grumbling about coasters and delinquent parties which earned a shake of Jay's head. Jay passionately kissed his beautiful wife, unaware as he did so that he was tasting the remains of not only Gloria, but his own granddaughter's pussy as well. 

His hand slid down her back until he grabbed her ass in the hopes of getting some action that night. 

"Not tonight big guy, I am too tired." Gloria said, shutting him down. 

He was left bewildered; never knowing what always left her so tired. As Gloria sauntered off to bed with a smirk on her face, she thought to herself, "Serves him right, the one day he wants it I get it from his granddaughter!"


End file.
